earth_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Military
The cross-sector Military is a politically neutral armed force and police agency tasked with maintaining the peace between the world of humanity, selecting new habitable worlds for future colonization and making them safe in Planet First missions, acting as a cross-sector police agency dealing with interplanetary crimes and crimes against humanity, running the planetary solar arrays and dealing with sentient aliens under the Alien Contact programme. It is headquartered on Academy, a planet in Alpha Sector housing the Military Academy and many other military facilities and has numerous bases in every sector. The Military runs its own separate portal network connecting the bases and oversees Military schools for children of people serving there. The current commander-in-chief of the Military is General Marshal Renton Mai who leads it with his General Staff History The Military was founded at the start of the Exodus Century (the twenty-fourth century), when there was only the first human colony of Adonis. It later grew to be a cross-sector armed force and police. The original Military Charter named Planet First as the primary job of the Military. Today's charter starts with keeping the peace between all human worlds as the most important objective of the organisation Military Culture 90% of all Military come from Military families, 10% are sector recruits. Over the centuries, those Military families have created a richness of traditions, customs and rules. Military personnel can travel free-of-charge, including when off-duty to ensure they can see their friends and family at home as much as possible. The military does not, as the various national armed forces on Earth in pre-history once did, forbid relationships between two people on different levels of the chain-of-command due to the fact that most Military marry amongst their own. What is, however, strictly forbidden is for the superior officer to initiate any relationship. To counteract the imbalance of ranks, everything has to be initiated by the lower-ranking officer and the higher-ranked person can merely strongly hint at and imply their interest, hoping the other gets the hints. The higher-ranked person must also recuse themselves from any decisions on promoting any lower-ranked people they are in a relationship with. People who are twoing, betrothed or married are always transferred together to the same assignment and the same base. If, however, a couple separates, the less vital, more replaceable person is transferred away to give the two distance to deal with the breakup. Honour Child ‘On 12 November 2769 Jarra Tell Morrath died to offer new worlds to humanity.’ Riak Torrek In Military families, the first child born after someone has died in action carries their name and honour down through the generations. Sometimes after a recent death in the family, people even deliberately plan to get a Honour Child. The child is given the first name of the fallen at birth and their last name when they become an adult. When a Honour Child turns 18, the Military send off an Honour Guard to their location. Traditionally, the ceremony comes to the name, wherever the person may be. Ceremonies have been held in prison, in Parliament of Planets and out in the field in many military assignments. The Ceremony honours the dead and as such is done similarly to the yearly Remembrance Day services (a holiday going back to Commonwealth countries in pre-history). The audience lines up in rows, standing at attention and is expected to be completely silent out of respect for the fallen. In a typical ceremony, the Honour Guard consisting of an officer of higher rank than the fallen and two aides in meticulous full dress uniforms arrive on time to the second accompanied by the sound of the anthem. A big flag of humanity is unfolded, hovering at the front, and the hymn plays. The audience salutes the flag. The officer states when the fallen died and their medals. The Honour Child is presented with replicas of the medals for their honour. They receive it and say "For the name and the honour of fallen", their last name being changed in registry at that moment.The anthem and hymn play again while the flag is refolded and everyone salutes the fallen by saluting the Honour Child. The ceremony is thereby concluded. This Military family tradition even overrules Hospital Earth naming procedures: in this case they do not fully randomly name a child handed to them, but give them the first name of the fallen they honour. The child of course still gets the random last name to sufficiently anonymize them until they want to find out about their parents, their last name only being changed when they turn 18. Weapons, Vehicles and Materiel The military control all the weapons of humanity, be it side-arms, missiles, Planet first incendiary beams or the nuclear arsenal. Weapons have tracking devices and can be remotely disabled if lost or stolen. The military operate black fighter darts armed with missiles and solar array ships to transport parts. They use mobile domes for field bases and field desks and mobile command sleds to command on-the-go. Military lookups are worn by all Military on duty and used for secure communications. Like the weapons they can be remotely tracked and disabled. Military uniforms are made of a special fabric that is fire-proof, acid-proof and quick-drying as well as knife and bullet resistant. To protect against environmental hazards beyond what the uniforms can take, impact suits are used where needed. Commands and Agencies of the Military Military Command Central command of all Military commands, agencies and forces. Located in the Military Headquarters on Academy. Planet First Command Central command of all Planet First missions Solar Array Command Central command of all solar arrays. The military are in full control of the arrays due to the danger of their planetary power beams being misused as weapons of mass destruction, as happened in the war between Beta Sector and Humanity. Alien Contact Command Special kind of command ad-hoc created in a First Contact situation under the Alien Contact programme. Military Support An agency of the Military offering information, advice and assistance to Military in need. Military Intelligence Military Intelligence is a agency tasked with Military counter-intelligence and cross-sector intelligence. Agents operate undercover and often get medals years later for classified missions. Psych Division Psych Division is a public relations and propaganda agency of the Military tasked with defusing inter-sector tensions, calming down mass hysteria and increasing public support for controversial, but necessary for humanity Military decisions. Legal Division The legal department of the Military. Military Bases Zulu Base, Earth America Ad-hoc base located in White Sands, New Mexico created to house Alien Contact Command and deal with the Fortuna civilization first contact situation. Gateway base, Gateway, Zeta sector Forward base created to be able to make critical command decisions from neighboring planet while surveying Fortuna without portal delays. Ranks Only combat Military are actually part of the chain of command. Medical, admin, command support, technical specialist, and other support non-combat Military have to follow orders from combat Military they technically outrank. Only combat Military can hold the rank of Colonel or higher. #General Marshal (currently: Renton Mai) #General Staff (including General Riak Torrek) #General #Colonel #Commander #Major #Captain #Lieutenant (Military Academy graduate still in training) #Cadet (Students at Military Academy) *various specialist ranks for Medical staff, Solar Array specialists, and Planet First teams. Military terms *Echo base: Emergency fallback base standing by to take over in case the primary base is destroyed Trivia *personal eccentricities, like talking to invisible people, are commonly ignored because many Military have to deal with bereavement and forcing them to talk about their trauma could make it worse Category:Organization